Chat Ban Guide
This page will be used as a guide when a user on the Discord has appeared to have broken the rules. Note, however, some rules may not be included within this list. Chat Moderators+ will, based upon the incident, decide on the block time. The amount of time one is blocked depend on how severe their actions were. In the case of repeated offences by a user, for example, being banned for swearing several separate times, the ban will be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. ---- A ban can be revoked by a Chat Head Moderator & Above if this requirement is not met. ---- If a given reason does not appear here, an appeal can be proposed; but can also be listed if needed. ---- Green = Low Tier Offense Rating Yellow = Mid Tier Offense Rating Red = High Tier Offense Rating Black = Max Tier Offense Rating (Permanent Block) ---- If a user has not broken any further green/yellow rules after 1 week within their initial warning, Moderators are required to give another warning if that user breaks another rule. There are exceptions. If you're also asking about in-appropriate things in chat, for example mentioning an inappropriate word to ask Chat-Moderators, please ask it in their DMs. Asking in general will result in punishment. If a user has lost trusted 3 times in total, they are no longer welcomed to get trusted. (Removal of trusted is counted from 04/07/2018) If a user attacks a staff member through DMs about the punishment they recieved, the user receives double punishment time, or a + warn. (Does not apply in game, if you think a mod did something wrong, DM a Chat head Moderator or above) Users cannot be unbanned on discord, unless the ban reason was false, or lack of proof. Mute Staff members will start to use the mute command when a user has reached the qualifications for a ban ONCE, AKA: warnings already given, depends on the severity. It acts as a buffer before the ban applies. As always, there are exceptions. CURRENT EVENT BAN REASONS Users who break a rule within this category will instantly receive the punishment. These reasons will be removed only if the situation has gotten into control. ---- *'Using ;;userinfo command:' Self-Explanation. hour mute Kick If you are verified, there will be a warning in the DMs stating you to change the offending item if you are online or actively talking. You have 30 minutes to correct yourself. If not, you will be kicked from the R2DA Discord server. If you are unverified, you will kicked on sight. ---- *'Username is not your ROBLOX username:' Self-explanation ::Wikia username doesn't count. ::: Having a bad username in the #verification will lead to an automatic kick. *'Discord tag contains profanity:' Having a discord tag containing suggestiveness, profanity or racism. *'Playing Status contains profanity:' Having a playing status containing suggestiveness, profanity or racism. *'Profile Picture is inappropraite:' Having a Profile picture containing suggestiveness, profanity etc. *'Breaking any rules in #verification': Breaking any of the rules below in the verfication chat. Green Ban Reasons Green ban reasons will receive two warnings and a 10 - 30 minutes mute before a moderator takes action, FOLLOW IT! ---- *'Attacking other users': Offending other users on purpose or attacking them. hours - 1 day *'Annoying other users': Talking to mentioning users after they've asked it to stop. hours - 1 day :: One verbal warn is required before any punishment occurs. *'Flooding: '''Posting something that unnessarily expands the chat. 'hours - 1 day' ::(Flooding is warnable when a user posts a message or messages that take up 6 useless/spam like lines in the chat.) ::Unintentional flood must require a verbal warning. Clear intent of violation of the 6 lines will lead a direct warn. *'Spamming: Posting the same thing over and over again typing too quickly. '''hours - 1 day *'Playing ear rape audio: '''Playing ear rape audio on the voice channel. 'days' *'Skipping other people's music: At least 80% of the VC must agree to skip music. (Please note that videos that are 15 minutes & above are an instant skip.) '''mute *'Shit-Pinging users: '''Pinging users for no reason. '- few hours mute' :: One verbal warn is required before any punishment occurs. Yellow Ban Reasons Users who break a rule within this category will receive '''a warning and 1 - 3 hours' mute before a moderator takes action. ---- *'Advertising other Discords: '''No discord other than R2D is allowed to be posted unless approved by staff. 'days' *'Gossip': Excessively tarnishing a player's reputation. 'days - 1 week' ::The action of intruding into a user's private life, and creating rumours. Talking about recent mod firings/demotion also falls into this category. *'Harassment': Aggressive pressure or intimidation. 'days - 2 weeks' ::Block duration will '''increase drastically' if the user attacked is new to the Discord. *'Threats:' Hostile real life statements or suggesting suicidal thoughts on someone, or any form of threat days - 2 month ::Jokes included. *'Flamewars': A lengthy exchange of angry or abusive messages between users. days - 1 month ::All users involved will be affected. *'Taunting': A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone. days - 1 week ::Topics of sensitivity will be especially monitored. *'Inappropriate references: '''An action of mentioning or alluding to something that is inappropriate. i.e. School shootings, disasters, terrorists attacks, etc '- 7 days' ::Any Inappropriate References above yellow bans still remains the same, no warns required. ::References to drugs, such as heroin, cocaine or any applicable things are not allowed. *'Propaganda: Any propaganda related to gay, LGBT, feminist, terror or other groups is posted/glorified. '''days *'Starting a drama: '''We do not tolerate any drama whatsoever. Drama creates false rumours and promotes a lot of negative activities. You will not receive any warning before a ban. 'week' *'Participating in a drama: Getting yourself involved in a drama shows that you are promoting negative activities. '''days *'Leaking private conversation/messages:' Leaking private conversation/messages without the other user permission. day - 1 month :: Bot messages do not count. Red Ban Reasons Users who break a rule within this category will receive instantly a ban. ---- *'Racism:' Prejudice or discrimination of opposing or unlike races with the belief of supremacy. week - 1 month *'Being Suggestive': Discussing sexual subjects, porn or using sexual innuendo. day - 3 weeks ::Sexual memes and questionable furry/anime images are included. Saying the words "Dame tu Cosita" are also suggestive & not allowed. *'Shit pinging roles': Pinging all/most of the roles for a pointless reason. week - 3 months *'Scamming:' A dishonest scheme or linking to scam websites. Applies in DM. month *'Shocking Media': Usage of material that is intended to be revolting to viewers. Applies in DM. weeks - 1 month *'Blackmailing:' Force a user to do something by using threats or manipulation. month ::Applies in DM. * Child Endangerment: Predatory behavior or anything that sexualizes children. month ::Note for Moderators: Do not ban people for this reason if it does not include predatory behaviour against children. Black Ban Reasons Users will be permanently banned on sight. ---- *'Pornography/Serious Gore': Posting pornography or serious horrifying images. Applies in DM. PERM ::Direct messages are included, invalid if they both agree in question. *'Terrorism': The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims. PERM ::Memes, Joke are included. *'Troll Account': The sole purpose of the account is to do inappropriate, harmful activities to everyone else or to just purely annoy everyone. PERM *'Alternative Account': Using an account to bypass an earlier ban or to pretend to be someone else. PERM *'Explicit Audio': Playing explicit audio on voice channel.PERM *'Raiding Discord': Self explaination. PERM *'Doxing Users': Stealing someones IP or other personal info (Publishing it is not required for a ban) PERM *'Malicious Offsite Link:' Sharing a url redirecting to an offsite link whose content regards potentially harmful hacking activity, pornography or viewer shock. PERM